The Song
by atsuki aichann
Summary: "Kau tahu Shin-chan, mungkin lagu ini akan berganti judul dari 'Ace-sama ni banzai' menjadi 'Ace-sama ga suki'". Terinspirasi dari character song Takao. MidoTaka


**Tittle : The Song**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : maybe OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari-hari biasa yang selalu dijalani Midorima Shintarou. Eh, mungkin sedikit berbeda. Hari itu, seusai latihan, ia tidak melihat seorang pemuda raven yang biasanya selalu mengikutinya ke mana saja. Biasanya sang point guard selalu menunggunya di depan ruang ganti. Biasanya mereka akan melakukan _jan ken pon_ yang selalu dimenangkan Midorima. Biasanya sang pemilik hawk eye itu akan mengayuh gerobaknya. Tapi itu _biasanya. _Hari itu ia sama sekali tak melihat sang partner di ruang ganti.

"Apa kau mencari Takao?" Ootsubo bertanya kepada adik kelasnya

"Tentu saja tidak nanodayo. Hanya saja akan merepotkan kalau tidak ada yang menarik gerobaknya" Midorima menjawab sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Kau masih tsundere saja. Mungkin sebuah nanas di kepalamu akan membuat tsundere-mu hilang" Miyaji yang sedang mengganti bajunya menyahut dan diiringi dengan suara tawa yang lain

"A-aku tidak tsundere nanodayo" Midorima memandang horor pada Miyaji. Kepalanya sudah sakit hanya dengan membayangkan sebuah nanas

"Mungkin dia pulang duluan" kali ini Kimura yang menyahut ucapan sang ace Shuutoku

Midorima hanya menggumamkan sebuah 'hmph' sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu ia melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti. Mungkin aku perlu mencari angin. Pikirnya sambil berjalan perlahan mengelilingi gym. Padahal dibalik pikirannya yang tsundere itu, jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin mencari Takao

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke belakang gym. Tempat yang terkadang didatanginya jika sedang beristirahat. Di sana ada sebuah pohon dan arahnya pun menghadap ke sebuah taman. Tepat sebelum ia ingin berbelok, sebuah suara menghentikannya

_._

_Aki mo sezu SUTOIKKU ni SHUUTO renshuu  
Katawara no okimono wa maa are darou  
Kekka komi de yararecha tamannai ze  
Mitomezu ni irarenai_

.

Tubuhnya membeku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Suara itu sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Midorima tak pernah tau kalau partner-nya itu bisa menyanyi. Tidak, yang membuatnya tercengang bukanlah suaranya (walaupun dalam hati ia mengakui kalau suara Takao itu bagus), melainkan lirik yang dinyanyikan. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ialah yang dimaksud dalam lirik itu. Menggeleng kuat, ia mencoba mengusir pikiran itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia semakin penasaran dengan lagu itu.

Midorima mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Semakin lama, perkiraannya semakin mendekati kebenaran. Lirik itu seolah menyenandungkan kehidupan sehari-hari sang pemilik suara dengan sang partner. Baru saja ia ingin menginterupsi, langkahnya kembali terhenti

_._

_EESU sama ga suki!_

.

Seolah tersambar petir, Midorima menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Bahkan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah patung kayu kehilangan tenaga. Menghasilkan sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras untuk didengar orang lain. Midorima hendak berlari saat mendengar langkah kaki, namun ia kalah cepat dengan sesosok berambut raven yang tiba di depannya

"S-Shin-chan...?" Takao yang terkejut hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu

"A-Aku sedang mencari angin" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, berharap tangan besarnya sanggup menutupi rona merah yang ada di pipinya

"A-a-apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Takao bertanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang sangat kentara

"Tidak nanodayo" Midorima menyahut sambil memungut lucky item-nya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan maju untuk memunggungi Takao

"Kau mendengar apa saja?" Walaupun sang shooter telah berjalan dengan cepat, rona merah yang ada di pipinya tak luput dari penglihatan Takao

"Hanya sedikit. D-dan kupikir pendengaranku sedikit rusak" Midorima berkata. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena terbata

Tak ada respon. Midorima sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk menunggu penjelasan Takao. Berbalik, dan ia mendapati wajah sang pemilik hawk eye itu memerah hebat. Matanya yang biasanya ceria, kini menggambarkan rasa malu yang dialaminya

"Ayo pulang, kau harus menarik gerobaknya nanodayo" Midorima berjalan melalui Takao, sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik ujung bajunya

"S-Shin-chan..." Takao tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan warna merah yang ada di pipinya

"Ada apa?" Midorima bertanya dengan punggung tetap menghadap Takao. Ia tak berani bertatapan dengan sang partner karena ia yakin wajahnya juga memerah

Tak ada jawaban. Yang diberikan Takao hanyalah sebuah pelukan erat. Midorima, walaupun terkejut, ia tak bisa menolak pelukan itu. Pelukan itu berbeda dengan pelukan biasanya. Pelukan itu begitu hangat, tidak seperti pelukan mematikan yang harus dirasakan Midorima setiap hari. Mata yang terbingkai kacamata itu kembali membelalak kaget saat ia mendengar Takao menggumamkan lirik yang sejak tadi menjadi perbincangan

"_EESU sama gak suki!_"

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Midorima membalikkan tubuhnya. Iris hijau bertemu dengan iris kelam. Tangan yang selalu di _tapping_ itu terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Takao. Inci demi inci terhapus. Mata hitam itu tertutup dan sebuah bibir halus menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman itu begitu lembut. Takao berharap waktu akan berhenti di saat itu juga. Setitik rasa kekecewaan menderanya saat ciuman manis itu berakhir.

"A-aku juga nanodayo" Midorima mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi sang point guard. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi halus itu. Merasa wajahnya panas, otaknya segera bekerja untuk menutupi wajahnya. Namun ia menolak dan tetap menatap mata Takao

Takao tak bisa berkata-kata. Senyuman bahagia terulas di bibirnya. Sekali lagi ia memeluk Midorima. Air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau partner-nya yang tsundere itu akan menciumnya dan bahkan membalas perasaan yang selama ini tertumpuk di hatinya. Setelah merasa puas merasakan tubuh hangat Midorima, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita...?" Takao menggantungkan pertanyannya

"T-tentu saja" Midorima melangkah pergi meninggalkan Takao

Walaupun ia harus mengayuh gerobak, senyum bahagia tak bisa terlepas dari wajahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menggumamkan lagu penghubung perasaannya dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Shin-chan, mungkin lagu ini akan berganti judul dari 'Ace-sama ni banzai' menjadi 'Ace-sama ga suki'"


End file.
